Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines can provide either electrical or hydraulic power. Electrical ram air turbines produce electrical power by transferring the rotational energy of the turbine to a generator. Ram air turbines can be located in a forward section of the aircraft such as the nose, for example. Ram air turbines may also be located in an aft section of the aircraft such as a tail, for example. Ram air turbines may be stowed when not in use and deployed when power is desired. In that regard, ram air turbines may include an actuator to deploy and stow the turbine. The actuators may include integrated hydraulic circuits that are designed to specific sizes. Current deployment actuators may be difficult and/or costly to make to the specified dimensions.